


【櫻桃魔法】嘗試(NC-17/黑澤受/BDSM扮演遊戲)/0219後續更

by Noodles513



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: 某一天，黑澤邀請安達一起嘗試支配與服從的關係
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 安達清/黑澤優一
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	【櫻桃魔法】嘗試(NC-17/黑澤受/BDSM扮演遊戲)/0219後續更

黑澤優一雙膝落下，跪在冰冷堅硬的地面上頭，由低處仰視著面前的男人，「安達、不，主人，我願將自己的身心靈交與您。」

安達紅著臉龐很想直接將跪在面前男人拉起身，但以這遊戲的玩法，他是不是不應該這麼做，他其實還沒真正了解這關係上的設定。

最初也是黑澤提議想要和他以情趣之名建立支配與服從的關係，說真的，安達的腦中一片混亂，就算握有支配者的權力他也不曉得自己該如何去行使這份權力。

黑澤究竟想要他怎麼做呢？他不斷在腦中思考這個問題，若可以觸碰到黑澤他或許多少能夠了解一點？

坐在床緣邊的安達緩緩伸出手輕捏著黑澤的肩膀，深灰色的西裝背心貼服在對方的肩線上頭，他確實很適合這樣的穿著，當手觸碰到黑澤的同時，安達的腦中也逐漸聽見對方的心聲，「好想讓安達擁有我的一切，也想為了安達做所有事情，若是成為他的Sub，是不是就能理所當然盡自己所能去服侍對方了呢？啊，也好想看看安達不同的樣貌，作為支配者的安達會是如何呢？」

安達鬆開了手，他原先還懷疑黑澤是不是有被虐傾向，老實說他並不瞭解DS關係，只是在搜尋這些關鍵字的同時看見許多令他驚嚇的圖片，例如被綑綁的奴隸跪在他的Dom腿邊，赤裸的上身還擁有觸目驚心的鞭痕，他不可能做得到這些，也並不想這麼做。

剛剛藉著能力偷偷窺視黑澤的內心，雖然帶著罪惡感，但他至少明白黑澤對這關係的想像以及渴望是如何，若僅是如此，他或許也能夠做到，假裝一下自己是個主人吧？帶點威嚴，首先該收起自己那副動不動就驚慌的模樣，眉頭收緊一些，這樣有感覺了嗎？他遲疑的在內心詢問著自己。

「主人您可以放鬆一點，不需要緊張，若您允許的話由我來帶領您？雖然這對一名Sub而言已經逾矩，所以我希望徵求您的許可，在這之後您也可以為此懲罰我。」黑澤似乎游刃有餘的扮演著自己的角色，並且為安達找到了一個懲罰他的理由，或許他真的十分適合擔任一名完美無缺的Sub，那種能夠將主人照顧得妥善的忠犬。

「我允許你，黑澤，告訴我該怎麼做。」安達刻意壓低了聲音，試圖讓自己好好進入這個角色之中。

黑澤從脖頸將繫在上頭的領帶解開，遞給了安達，看著對方不知所措的握著他的領帶，男人淺淺對安達露出了笑容，「替我將雙眼矇上吧，為我在暗處引領方向，我相信你，主人。」

安達微顫著手，受到黑澤的信任他其實很高興，只是一部分的心靈依然擔憂自己無法給與黑澤所想要的，他將領帶覆在男人閉起的眼上，暫時奪走對方的視覺。

他揉著過黑澤柔軟的髮絲，就像在撫摸一隻大型犬，黑澤忍不住蹭著對方的掌心，完全黑暗的世界之中他並不緊張，因為他知道安達就在他的身邊。

「好想被這手掌摑打，但安達這麼溫柔肯定不會這麼做的。」黑澤在內心的歎息被安達所聽見。

「黑、黑澤你所說的懲罰，我該怎麼做呢？」安達將手指抵在對方的下頷，讓他低下的頭抬起，雖然雙目被領帶所遮掩住，安達依然想看著對方的臉龐。

黑澤不禁顫了一下身子，懷疑自己的內心被對方所窺視，安達詢問的時機來得太過於剛好，卻也讓他不禁越來越興奮，「通常Dom懲罰他的Sub或許會以工具，如皮拍、皮帶、馬鞭等等道具抽打他不聽話的奴隸，但您或許還無法接受這些道具。」他仔細的為安達解說。

「那用手掌的話？也可以？」安達持續詢問著，他心裡已經有個底。

黑澤點了點頭，「那算是比較輕度的懲罰，做為懲戒或是達到令對方羞恥的效果。」

「趴到我的腿上，黑澤。」安達邊說著指令邊彎低身子將仍跪在身前的男人扶起，引領著他趴伏在自己的腿上，黑澤的腹部貼覆在他的大腿，雙腿支撐著自己的下身將臀部向上抬起。

包裹在西裝褲下的臀部線條十分的美好，安達忍不住看得出神，他該將對方的長褲脫下嗎？不、還是不好吧，他猶豫著。

黑澤卻在此時抬起了自己的下腹，伸手解開自己腰間上的皮帶，金屬扣環的聲響讓安達愣住，他僅是看著趴在他身上的男人將西裝褲脫去，連同內褲垂落在腳踝處，赤裸白皙的臀瓣在他眼下毫無防備。

安達似乎看過類似的影片，他大致上還記得該如何開始，他有些冰冷的手掌覆在黑澤的臀部上頭，或輕或重的揉捏那帶有彈性的臀瓣，身上的男人不時扭動著腰臀調整著自己的姿勢，視覺被剝奪後似乎身體的感覺敏感了許多。

「黑澤，接下來我會懲罰你，嗯 ......十下。」安達並未等到黑澤回應便直接揮起了手掌拍打在那翹起的臀瓣上頭，他清楚感覺到對方有所反應的弓起身子，拍打的聲響清脆響亮的讓安達自己都愣了一下。

他撫過自己方才擊打的位置，看著粉色的掌印緩緩浮現在上頭，他是不是太用力了？

安達小心翼翼的揮起手掌輕輕的落下，這一下黑澤並沒有第一次那麼大的反應，僅是發出了一聲悶坑，他又落下了一掌覆蓋在同樣的位置。

「主人、太輕了，您是在懲罰我，記得嗎？」黑澤小聲的發出了怨言，這絕不是一名Sub該有的行為，但他也並不是一名真正的Sub，這是一場遊戲，屬於他們兩人之間的情趣。

身為Dom的安達雙頰泛起紅潤，被抱怨之後他決定豁出去，再次重重摑打在黑澤的臀上，感覺到對方似乎愉悅的發出了喊聲，刻意壓抑的低吟進入了耳內格外的悅耳。

安達的拍打隨之加快了速度，很快的十下懲罰已結束，而黑澤的臀瓣也變得紅腫發燙，「黑澤，懲罰結束了。」他將腿上的男人扶起，讓他跨坐在自己的大腿兩側，微開的跨間能夠感覺到對方硬挺的下身抵在他的腹部。

黑澤完全沒想到自己僅是接受了拍打就忍不住自己的慾望，甚至懷疑了自己究竟對於疼痛是不是有所偏好，但或許正因為對方是安達，他的動作太過於小心以及溫柔才會讓他忍不住覺得受不了，他確實喜歡安達這份溫柔。

安達將黑澤眼上的領帶取下，重新望著對方的雙眼似乎有些濕潤，「主人，讓我來為您服務吧。」黑澤說著便重新跪於地面上，頭靠在安達的雙腿之間，將對方的拉鍊向下拉扯握住了那性器，一口將它含入口中，舔弄著。

舌尖靈活的舔上安達的敏感點，接著再次含入對方充血的性器，一邊吸吐著一邊能聽見那漸大的喘息聲，這讓黑澤又更加賣力的動著自己的嘴。

安達輕推著身下男人的肩，「黑澤，我也想試試看。」果不其然那對望著他的雙眼滿是迷茫，但他並沒有多加解釋便拉起了跪在地上的黑澤。

他讓黑澤伸出了雙手，原先綑綁在眼上的領帶這時則成為手上的禁錮，安達並沒有將它綁得非常緊，只要對方有那個意思他其實能夠隨時以自己的力量掙脫。

但黑澤願意讓安達奪走部分自由，他更想做的事情或許是將自己的心完全交付給對方，就算在不自覺的狀況下他早已這麼做了。

他的西裝褲拉鍊被拉了下來，安達吞嚥著唾液，喉結連帶著動了一下，接著才將對方內褲中的性器掏出，黑澤的下身早已有點硬挺，直到看著面前男人微微露出靦腆的笑容，將他的下身含入口中的那瞬間，黑澤忍不住倒抽了一口氣。

這種畫面誰能忍受得住？他在內心中吶喊著，一邊抑制著自己的喘息聲，安達在他的身下笨拙的舔弄著，卻異常讓黑澤感到興奮。

他們不是在嘗試BDSM關係嗎？讓安達為他服務這是能被允許的嗎？腦內依然在持續叫囂著，安達吸吐的動作卻變得越來越順暢，他感覺腦中的思緒逐漸難以集中，卻在那一剎那，安達鬆開了他的性器。

黑澤的眼神中僅剩下錯愕，雙眼中則盈滿著濃厚的情慾，被綁縛在後的雙手有這麼一瞬間想掙脫握上自己未得到安撫的下身，但他忍住了那份心情，低聲喊著「安達......我想要......」黑澤的臉龐染上了一抹紅暈，他沒想到自己開口要求似乎有點難為情，但情慾卻驅使著他說出。

安達站起了身溫柔的撫過黑澤的頭，掌心順過那髮絲，「忍一下。」

他原先以為這指令並沒有想像中的難，但當安達背對著他開始脫下了身上的衣物時，黑澤下身的硬挺脹痛著，他想要安達，不管是任何形式。

其實安達也感到有些害臊，但他刻意營造出他想像中支配者該有的模樣，他站在黑澤面前俯視著對方，望向男人硬挺貼服於下腹的性器，上頭閃著微微水光。

在這段時間安達完全沒有出手觸碰對方，時間一分一秒的過去，黑澤在對方炙熱的視線下感覺到全身發燙。

他不自覺的扭動了身體，抬眼看著安達，透露出自己的渴望，如此難耐的時間足足維持了十分鐘，他的主人才伸手握住他的下身，快速的套弄著，刻意壓低的嗓音在黑澤的耳邊說著，「我允許你射。」

白濁的液體伴隨著最後一個尾音落下而噴濺，黑澤發出了粗重的喘息，以及低吟，他似乎喜歡上被安達所支配的感受。


End file.
